User blog:Googly19/BGC 1 MEXICO OPENING FIGHT
BCG 1 MEXICO Premiers Next Monday but for now Darlene: Here is the sneak peek of the day One quiet night in Mexico (Goes to an over view of the house. Shows some of the girls in their rooms talking) ? Girl: She really needs to go.( Her face not shown) Emma: I agree I’m tired of seeing her Tatiana: If she gots to go then lets go pack her s*** Shows Victoria in the jeep driving down the rode’s Tatiana: Grab all her s*** and put it into her suitcase Darlene: This bitch lucky were not trashing her s***( they pack up her stuff) Shows the jeep Victoria is in driving down the rode getting near to the house ? Girl#2: Oh my god she is not goanna be happy (Face not shown) Emma: Come on before she comes Tatiana: Throw her suit case outside. ( They put it outside and Victoria gets out the jeep) Victoria: Oh my god are these bitches serious right now (She ties up her hair and head inside) Victoria: Did you touch my s*** ?Girl#2: No I did not. Watch your self honey don’t come in here with an attitude like that ?Girl#2 heads up the steps Victoria: Ok you know what BITCH Victoria grabs ?gir2 hair from the back and pulls her and begins to punch her on top of her head. ?Girl#2: SOMEONE HELP ME Tatiana comes running down the stairs and punches Victoria in the face Tatiana: HAY DON’T TOUCH HER Tatiana begins to punch Victoria as Victoria ducks her head and ?Girl#2 is in between them. Emma: GET HER TATIANA GET HER Tatiana Emma Darlene and ?Girl#1 jumps Victoria. They punch kick and slap her . Security runs up and pull the girls back one by one . Victoria is seen bleeding Victoria: ALL OF YOU ARE FAKE BITCHES AAAAAAAAAAAA….. ?Girl#2 runs up and pulls Victoria down . Before she is seen to fall down the steps everything goes black BAD GIRLS CLUB 1 MEXICO BGC 1 MEXICO TRAILER (Music: Mia- Bad Girls) An over view look of the beaches and Mexico. Tatiana: WHERE IN MEXICO AAAAAA (Screams while at the edge railing of a balcony and Daisy right beside her) {The song goes on} Daisy: Im tired of this place I want to go home ( Shows Daisy getting splashed with milk to the face by Darlene and Jacky) Ariana: DO SOMETHING BITCH ( Throws a hard swing across Darlene’s face and shot slows down and gets gray) (Music goes on) Shows Tatiana taking shots in the club Jacky jump in the pool with her hot bikini Emma laughing and falls to the floor Victoria putting on her make up Victoria: Bitch I don’t like you( Ariana Is in Victoria face and then shows a quick clip of Victoria pushing Ariana) Ariana kissing a hot guy Emma and Ariana dancing at the beach Tatiana dancing on a pole Daisy Laughing with Tatiana at the beach Shows the girls all hugging then the screen goes black Ariana: SHUT UP. YOU AINT GOD YOU AINT THE PEACE MAKER. IF I GOT A PROBLEM WITH THE WORLD I SOLVE THE S*** MY SELF ( Screaming at someone but there face not shown) Daisy near the phone crying Emma: Im just tired of all the drama Tatiana:IM GONNA KILL THE BITCH ( slams the limo door) Victoria: I don’t care if everyone hates me I’m the boss bitch Jacky: I don’t care your dead to me( leaves the room) Ariana slams a glass to the floor Araina: WHAT THE F***( Screams to mystery girl who is unknown) ( Fights scenes goes) Daisy attacks Jacky and grabs her hair( Daisy vs Jacky) Jacky holding a mystery girl hair and punshes her on top of the head( Jacky vs replacement) Tatiana punshes Victoria and a mystery girl with her head down in between them fighting in the stair case( Tatiana vs Victoria vs maybe replacement) Araiana and Victoria swinging at each other hard in the kitchen( Araiana vs Victoria) Victoria grabs Jacky hair and swings a hard blow to Jackys face( Victoria vs Jacky) Jacky on the floor pullying Daisy hair while Daisy on the other side kicking Jacky face and pullying hair( Daisy vs Jacky) Ariana throws a hard punch to mystery girl face( Ariana vs replacement) Secerity holding back the girls as the girls are beating Victoria at the stair case Victoria grabs Daisy hair and flips her into the sand( Daisy vs Victoria ) ( Quick clips and scenes of fights and screaming while the sign BGC 1 Mexico pops up) Ariana: ITS THE BAD GIRLS CLUB BITCH GET IT TOGETHER Bad Girls Club 1 Mexico premieres MONDAY November 5th Only on Oxygen Category:Blog posts